Flexible printed circuit boards have widely been used to configure electric circuits for electronic devices and others. In order to prevent damage to electronic components due to overcurrent in electronic devices and others, it may be desired to provide a fuse which blows to interrupt current when overcurrent flows. For this purpose, a fuse may be mounted on a flexible printed circuit board.
Mounting a fuse on a flexible printed circuit board increases the number of components and mount steps and thereby increases the costs for the flexible printed circuit board. It has then been proposed to partially reduce the cross section of the circuit formed with a conductive pattern in the flexible printed circuit board and provide the function as a fuse to be blown with overcurrent (see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-317990).